La vie a trois ne manque pas de sel enfin de sucre (par Lanae's)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Steve était ravi que Bucky et Sam soient devenus amis si vite. Jusqu'a ce qu'il se rende compte que c'était lui qui allait en payer les conséquences.


**ATTENTION ! NOUS SOMMES PASSES AU FORUM ! VENEZ DONC NOUS REJOINDRE LA BAS POUR PASSER COMMANDE !**

 **TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui, tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre forum, et reviewer le mois en cours

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire !

Lanae a décidé de répondre à la commande de Hasegawa-algue qui voulait un OS rigolo sur la relation entre Falcon (Sam Wilson) et le Soldat de l'Hiver (Bucky Barnes), des films Captain America et Avengers. Amitié ou plus si affinités, prises de bec ou roucoulades, mais mimi-rigolo.

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde.

Pour ma première participation au comptoir, j'ai écris sur ... Bucky. Et Sam. Et Steve.  
Ceux qui me connaissent déjà en tant qu'auteur en verront tout de suite l'humour.  
Hasegawa, je sais que tu n'avais pas demandé à mettre Steve dans le lot , mais je sais pas faire autrement. J'espère que cet OS te plaira quand même et que tu le trouveras drôle.  
Bonne lecture

Résumé : Steve était ravi que Bucky et Sam soient devenus amis si vite. Jusqu'a ce qu'il se rende compte que c'était lui qui allait en payer les conséquences.

 _Diclaimers :_ _L'univers Avergers appartient à Marvel._

* * *

Steve vivait un enfer.

Un véritable enfer.

Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, il était ravi d'avoir retrouvé Bucky. Il était même extatique. D'autant plus que c'était un véritable miracle qu'il n'ai pas plus de séquelles psychologiques après avoir passé autant de temps dans les mains d'HYDRA.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques mois, après qu'on l'ai débarrassé de son conditionnement, pour retrouver un semblant de vie normale. Enfin aussi normale que la vie puisse être lorsqu'on était un Avengers et que l'on vivait dans la tour Stark.

C'était une des raisons qui les avaient poussés à déménager à Washington et Sam leur avait gentiment ouvert les portes de chez lui quand ils avaient préféré s'éloigner de New York.

Mais il n'avait fallu que quelques jours à ses deux colocataires pour prendre leurs marques.

Et pour se rendre compte qu'ils avaient le même goût pour les blagues douteuses.

Eux diraient qu'il n'avait aucun sens de l'humour, qu'il ne savait pas s'amuser - et Bucky ajouterait qu'il n'avait jamais su, même à cinq ans - mais Steve refusait d'en démordre : vivre avec eux était pire que faire ses classes. En étant asthmatique. Petit et incapable de porter plus de dix kilos. A moitié sourd d'une oreille. Sujet à la tachycardie. Aux maladies respiratoires. Aux crampes …

Non seulement, ils se cherchaient des poux constamment, pour des broutilles bien évidemment. Mais en plus, ils l'entrainaient dans leurs chamailleries et il devait constamment se comporter comme le seul adulte responsable de la maison.

Hier, il avait dû s'excuser profusément auprès de leurs voisins après que Bucky et Sam aient fait une partie de football américain dans leur jardin. Mais une partie type "Avengers" avec Sam utilisant ses ailes et Bucky se servant de toute la force de sa prothèse. La fenêtre cassée aurait encore pu passer, un accident ça arrive. Mais qu'ils arrivent à faire un trou dans le mur de leur chambre était bien au delà de ses capacités de compréhension.

Il était ravi que Bucky se soit trouvé un ami.

Vraiment.

Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de voir les deux hommes interagir ensemble. Ils s'étaient trouvé plusieurs passions communes et Bucky était assez à l'aise auprès de Sam pour baisser sa garde. Il n'avait jamais réussi à être aussi détendu quand ils vivaient à la tour Stark et personne, à part lui, ne pouvait l'approcher sans que son premier réflexe soit d'attaquer pour se défendre. Et puis Sam faisait ressortir chez Bucky un trait que Steve avait cru ne jamais revoir. Cette mauvaise habitude de se mettre dans des situations impossibles.

Et c'est cette habitude qui l'inquiétait le plus, il craignait chaque soir de rentrer et de trouver la maison en ruine. En fait, il était inquiet pour tout le quartier et il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il entra dans leur rue et vit que tout semblait en ordre.

Il entra dans la maison et déposa ses clefs à l'entrée. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine d'où provenaient les voix de Sam et Bucky. Ils étaient tous les deux penchés au dessus d'une feuille de papier.

"Je t'avais dit de ne pas rester des heures sous la douche, Barnes."

"Je ne reste pas des heures, juste quarante cinq minutes."

"Deux fois par jours, ca fait une heure trente en tout."

"Ce qui ne fait toujours pas DES heures."

Steve attrapa le document et l'étudia. C'était leur facture d'eau du trimestre et la somme à payer était astronomique.

Il s'empara de son téléphone et de sa carte bleue et paya leur fournisseur d'eau. Sam les logeait, il pouvait bien payer un peu plus que sa part. Et puis Bucky était son ami, sa responsabilité. Il ferait ensuite le nécessaire pour raccourcir ses douches.

En fin de compte le nécessaire fut assez simple à mettre en place. A chaque fois que Bucky était sous la douche depuis plus de quinze minutes, Steve tirait l'eau chaude dans la cuisine, ce qui faisait apparaître Bucky en moins de vingt secondes, pratiquement nu, en train de le menacer des pires vengeances.

Il se doutait qu'il le paierait à un moment.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas venir par contre, c'est que Sam se liguerait contre lui également.

Quand il sortit de la douche et vit son reflet dans le miroir, ses cheveux bleu, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il plaça une serviette autour de sa taille et descendit les escaliers deux par deux. Quand il entra dans le salon, il y trouva ses deux colocataires faussement occupés à regarder une émission de cuisine à la télévision. Aucun d'entre eux ne cuisinaient. Ils vivaient presque exclusivement de livraisons.

La bouche de Sam tressauta quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ses cheveux, mais il ne réussit pas à se retenir quand Bucky éclata de rire. Ils étaient affalés l'un contre l'autre, hilares quand Steve sortit de la pièce, furieux. Seule sa super ouïe lui permit d'entendre Bucky dire, entre deux éclats de rire, que les teintures étaient milles fois mieux que du simple cirage.

Heureusement la couleur n'était pas permanente et elle disparut après une dizaine de jours. Dans ce laps de temps, Bucky avait pris l'habitude de raccourcir ses douches et Steve pensa, un peu bêtement, que ce serait la fin de toute l'histoire.

Il avait sous-estimé à quel point Sam et Bucky étaient devenus proches durant ces quelques semaines. Et à quel point ils avaient le même caractère pour certaines choses.

Une nuit, alors qu'il rentrait d'une mission éreintante, il avait trouvé son lit, son bureau et son armoire collés au plafond. Comment avaient-ils réussi cet exploit ?

Le sucre remplaçait très souvent le sel. Et inversement. Il avait fait des pancakes au plâtre une fois.

Il était rentré pour trouver tous ses tiroirs remplis de sextoys, dont certains étaient connectés et se mettaient à vibrer en pleine nuit.

Ses clés et son téléphone avaient pris la fâcheuse habitude de rester collés à ses mains.

Il n'osait plus rentrer dans une pièce sans regarder au plafond et malgré toutes ses précautions, ses cheveux étaient passés par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Les meubles bougeaient juste assez pour le déranger, mais sans qu'il puisse découvrir ce qui le faisait tiquer. Il ne s'en rendait compte que lorsqu'ils reprenaient leur place.

Et puis, ils prirent l'habitude de filmer ses réactions et Steve se retrouva le héro bien malgré lui d'une série de petites vidéos qui circulaient parmi les Avengers. Tony créa même un site sécurisé où chaque vidéo était notée et commentée.

Steve aurait pu mal le prendre. Il aurait pu exiger que Tony ferme le site. Que Sam arrête d'encourager Bucky. Mais il ne le fit pas. Bucky s'était trouvé un nouvel ami, un avec qui il pouvait partager de nouvelles choses, pas seulement des souvenirs douloureux. Il riait plus avec Sam en une journée que durant les mois qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Et tant pis si c'était à ses dépends.

* * *

 **Vous pouvez vous aussi passer commande en vous rendant sur le forum du comptoir !**


End file.
